


Lady in Red

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Iris is insecure about her newly showing baby bump and Barry does his best to help her feel sexy





	Lady in Red

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fic so it might be terrible but I hope it’s at least believable. :)

Barry has always known Iris to be the epitome of a lady in red. She wears it so well that it’s left him weak in the knees on every occasion. It makes her curves so much more exquisite and not to mention, gives her a confidence that made Barry shiver with lust. It is one of the reasons why he adores his wife's holiday wardrobe, it’s filled with those ever tempting hues. This year Iris is also sporting a tiny baby bump that Barry wishes she wasn’t so insistent to pull attention away from, because god did it make her look even more radiant. Iris was currently applying her lipstick while Barry was busy adjusting his tie.

“Iris, you look beautiful.” Barry muses

“Thank you, baby. Are you sure it’s not too much, with the baby bump, I mean?” Iris wonders, clearly hesitant regarding her choice of a knee length red dress that’s ruched at the bottom.

“Of course not, besides it’s an adorable little bump.” Barry assures, kissing Iris on the cheek

“I hate it, it makes feel huge.”

“You’re not huge, it’s a tiny bump. Plus, the OB said you’re measuring a little small, remember?”

““I know, it’s just-“ Iris sighs

“What is it, Iris?”

“Nothing. It’s stupid.”

“Iris, I’m sure it’s not stupid, talk to me.”

“I haven’t exactly felt sexy lately.”

“Iris, you are the single most beautiful woman in the world.”

“But…”

Barry gently presses a finger Iris’s lip. “Shh, you are gorgeous, okay?. Do you know how sexy it is to me that there’s now evidence on your body that you’re carrying our daughter?

Iris smiles a little. “Oh.”

“It’s  _ very  _ sexy.” Barry says, gently, yet hungrily kissing at his wife’s neck.

“Mmm, baby, don’t get too carried away. We’ve got the Citizen’s holiday party.” Iris barely gets out

“The editor in chief can be fashionably late, can’t she?” Barry says with a lightly seductive tone 

Iris laughs. “Wow, someone’s a little eager to woo their wife.”

“ _ Very.” _

_ “ _ Come over here and kiss me then.” Iris purrs

“I’m in the mood to do more than kiss you.” Barry replies sliding his hand up her thigh as he kisses her.

“Mm, babe, you are so sexy right now.”

“So are you.” Barry practically moans.

“Sex, right now? We’ve got to get going and we haven’t really tried anything since I started showing.” Iris rambles.

“Do you not want to?”

Iris smiles “Oh, no, I mean I  _ definitely  _ do.”

“Then come here and let me worship you.”

“Oh god, do you make me weak, Bear.” Iris whispers as Barry kisses up her body, gently kneading at one of her breasts.

“You’re exquisite, Iris West-Allen.” Barry gasps as he unhooks Iris’s bra, and helps her discard of her panties.

“So, what do we think of my four month pregnancy boobs?” Iris chimes in as Barry quickly discards the whole of his clothing, staring wistfully at her.

“They’re nice, but I’m not gonna say anything slutty. I respect you too much, plus Nora can hear our voices now.” Barry teases.

“God, you are so hot when you throw pregnancy knowledge around.”

Barry smirks “Hot enough to make completely ridiculous love to?”

Iris smiles “Oh definitely. I’m ready babe.”

And so Barry gently inserts himself into her. Kissing her everywhere, pausing only to revel in her bump, an unbelievable testament to the perfect life of theirs growing inside her.

“God Iris, you are incredible.” Barry moans

“You too” Iris practically purrs

“Are you okay? Do we need to slow down. I don’t wanna hurt you or the-“

“Shh ,just keep doing me. We’re fine.” Iris almost begs and with every little movement her eyes glow in ecstasy

“Mmm god, holy fuck are we good at this.”

“Oh yeah, fuck. I mean pregnancy sex is just so ama- oh god baby I’m not gonna last.”

“Mmm, god I love you. Holy fuck.”

“Surrender to me, baby.” Iris says and before she knows it they’re reveling in orgasms, then collapsing back on the bed.  It’s quiet for a moment before Barry speaks up

“Thanks for carrying my baby, Iris”

“Honey, you’re welcome. Thanks for making her with me, and for making me feel worshipped. I really needed that. This belly I’m growing makes me so self conscious”

Barry smiles at her. “I think you should show it off. You’re growing a freaking speedster baby in your belly that’s an accomplishment”

Iris blushes “Yeah, maybe I’ll go put that tighter red dress on? Only if you zip me up and kiss me more.

Barry beams, throwing his own clothes in a nanosecond “Told you the editor and chief could be fashionably late


End file.
